I need you
by SwarklesFan55
Summary: It's the year 2019. Barney and Robin got divorced three years ago, but they just can't let go of each other. When Barney has a crisis, Robin is the only person, he wants to talk to.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I didn't want to write a fix fiction, because there are still so many of them. But this idea came to my mind and I just HAD to write it. I don't know, if I will continue or if this will be a one-shot. I don't have a precise idea, how this story could play out. I just hope you like and, as always, understand it. I never wrote a story like this before, not even in german. Normally I write cute and happy stories.

It was just after 2 AM, when Robin exited the elevator and walked to Barneys apartment.  
Before she knocked on the door, she thought about, why she was here.

They were divorced. They got divorced three years ago, so why was she here?  
She didn't really have an answer to this question.

She had spent the last three years travelling around the world. And she enjoyed it. Well, most of the time.  
Now she was getting tired of it, but coming back wasn't really an option. She had nothing waiting here for her.  
Her marriage failed because her work was more important to her. After the divorce, she couldn't stand seeing Barney hitting on other women, as if their marriage meant nothing to him.

So she left New York behind, threw herself into her work and forgot the people, that had been her family for the past 10 years.

She has been back in New York for the past two weeks, but she hadn't told anyone.  
There were no assignments at the moment and World Wide News forced her to take a holiday, because apparently, she worked to much.  
She was thinking about asking her boss for a job in New York. She was lonely and missed having a real home.

Half an hour ago, she had gotten a call from Barney.  
She didn't know, how he knew, that she was in New York, but he knew.

She had wondered, why he called her, but she answered the call. She could barely understand something, because he sobbed into the phone. He had sounded desperate and had asked her to come over.

That's why she was here.  
But we are divorced!, she told herself, over and over.

It was probably a bad idea to come and see her ex-husband, but she couldn't help herself.  
He had cried and her heart had broken all over again. She just had to see him and make sure, he was okay.

She knocked on the door and waited for him to open it.  
When he did, she was shocked by his appearance.

His face was puffy and red, as if he had cried non-stop for hours. His hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled.  
He looked at her, sad and devastated. In this moment, he looked much older than forty-three years old.  
This was not the man, she once fell in love with. The man, she loved, was always full of energy. He was optimistic and always hopeful. This man was hopeless and looked tired of life.

She came in, closed the door and asked concerned: "What happened, Barney?"  
He didn't say anything. He just began to cry.

Robin pushed him towards the couch and forced him to sit down.  
"Tell me, what's wrong", she said, but he shook his head and cried harder.  
"I can't", he finally sobbed out and wiped his tears away.

"You can tell me everything", she encouraged him softly.  
"No. No, I just can't talk about it!", he cried out and Robin looked at him confused.

"If you didn't want to talk, then why did you want me to come over?", she asked him.

Barney grabbed her face and pressed his lips hard against hers.

And now Robin knew, why she was here.  
When he had called her and she had heard him crying, she thought, he needed her as a friend.  
She thought, he wanted to talk to her, because he still wanted to be friends with her.

Apparently, she had been wrong.  
He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to get laid. He just wanted to fuck her.  
It hurt.

Robin pushed him away and stood up from the couch.  
She looked at him shocked and tried to look angry, instead of showing him how much he just hurt her.  
But Barney could see right through her.

Her eyes were watery and her lip was trembling.  
He saw the hurt in her eyes and realized, what he had done.  
Kissing her and hurting her had not been his intentions when he had called her.

"Oh my god, Robin! I'm so sorry. This is not what I wanted", he said and stood up from the couch.

"I swear, I just needed someone to talk and you were the first person, that came into my mind. That's why I called you. But now, that you're here, I can't talk. I really want to, but I just can't, and it's killing me."

He started crying again.

"I'm so totally sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you. I think, I just need a distraction to not think about it, just for a few hours. I didn't want to hurt you, Robin. I'm sorry."

Robin went up to him and kissed him passionately.  
He needed a distraction, she could give him distraction. She couldn't stand seeing him this forlorn and if this was the only way, she could help him, she would do it.  
And it's not that she forgot how great of a lover he was.

Barney responded to the kiss immediately and shoved his tongue right into her mouth.  
Passion took control over their bodies and he shoved her against a wall. Robin sighed softly into the kiss. He has always been so good at making her hot for him. He freed her from her coat and slipped his hand under her shirt.

Her heart was racing and she felt a familar, but almost forgotten heat in her stomach and moisture between her legs.  
But her hands hadn't forgotten anything and his jackett and tie came off quickly. Robin began to unbutton his shirt. Barney moaned when her fingertips slid over his chest. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Then he bent down to suck on her neck. Robin yelped and grabbed onto his shoulders, while she rocked her hips against his groin, making him groan her name.

Barney grabbed her hips and lifted her from the ground, she wrapped her legs around his waist, felt his hard cock and kissed him again. He hurried with her into the bedroom, they once shared every night.

Sometimes he would get sad, when he entered this room, because it reminded him of the fact, that he was alone, that Robin was gone.

But tonight, he didn't want to think about that. Tonight he wanted to enjoy the fact, that Robin was here. Even when it was just one night.

He dropped her down on the bed and kicked off his shoes. Robin crawled to him, unfastened his belt and pulled down his pants. He pushed her down on the bed and took off hers. Then he laid on top of her and kissed her deep. He opened her bra, threw it away and began to suck her tender, pink nipples.

Robin sunk her nails into his scalp and writhed under him. Barney kissed his way down her body and wispered her name into her skin, until he could take off her panties.

"Please... Barney...", she wispered and then he licked her and she screamed in pleasure.

He stroked her inner thighs with one hand, while licking her deep and massaging her clit with his finger.  
Robin was close. She moaned and yelped and bulged towards him. Barney came up from between her legs. He took off his boxers, laid down on top of her and was inside her with one powerful thrust.

Robin screamed and wrapped her legs around his waist. He began to move inside her and it felt like coming home.

Over the past few years, she had slept with italian, spanish and french men. But no man could make her feel like Barney could.  
It's always been this way. They just had this connection and this incredible chemistry.

She got overwhelmed by her feelings and a few tears leaked out of her eyes. Barney took her face into his hands, bent down and kissed them away.

Then he began to move faster and Robin came towards him with every stroke.  
There were no sounds other than moaning and the sound of skin bump into skin.

Soon Robin felt a clenching in her stomach. She breathed deep and prepared herself for, what she knew, would be the best orgasm in three years. She screamed Barneys name and ranked her nails over his back, as the waves of pleasure washed over her.  
Only seconds later, she felt him coming deep inside her, filling her with his semen, which gave her a second climax.

When she came down from the high, Barney pulled out of her and let himself fall on his back next to her.

Their heartbeats and breathing became slower and Robin waited for him to break the silence.  
If he wanted to talk about something, now was the time. They've always done it this way. If there was something to talk about, they talked about it after sex. When their blood and adrenaline was still rushing through their veins. In the dark, so they didn't fell so exposed, when they talked about their feelings.

"I missed you, Robin", he said into the darkness, breaking the silence.

Robin closed her eyes firmly and stayed quiet for a few more seconds.

"I missed you, too", she admitted in a soft wisper.  
"But that doesn't change anything", she said then.

Because it didn't. They were still divorced. They still didn't work. She was still working all over the world and he still couldn't cope with it.

"I know", he answered and they were silent for a few moments.

Barney took a deep and shaky breath and prepared for the big confession, why he called her.

"My mom's got cancer", he said.

Robin held her breath. She didn't know, what to say.  
_What do you say to your ex-husband, with whom you just slept, when he tells you that his mother, your ex-mother-in-law, has cancer?_

"The doctors can't do anything for her and give her one year", he said and she could hear him tearing up.

Robin blinked to hold back tears. She didn't want to say anything, because she didn't know, what to say. Nothing she could say, would make him feel better.

So she just laid her arms around him and let him cry on her shoulder.  
He cried quietly, until he fell asleep one hour later.

Robin was still awake. She slipped out of the bed and bedroom, got dressed and left the apartment.  
She couldn't stay the night. It was too dangerous.

She would be stupid to let him break her heart once more.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Surprise! I didn't think I would update this story. But there was this review from ImperiumWife, that really spured me. I didn't want to force something, but a few days ago, I remembered this story and suddenly I had an idea how to continue it. I don't know when I will write again, but I hope you like it. 

When Barney woke up the next morning, Robin was gone.  
He shouldn't be surprised. They both agreed, that it meant nothing, that nothing had changed.  
He shouldn't be disappointed. He should be used to waking up alone. Without Robin.

But he was surprised and disappointed.  
Now he knew, how all the girls, he left in the middle of the night, felt. It was awful.

Barney grabbed his cell phone to call her, but all he heard was an automated voice telling him, that this number was not assigned.  
He called the hotel, she always stayed at, when she was in New York, and asked for her.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but Miss Scherbatsky has already checked out", the receptionist told him.  
"Okay. Thank you", he said disappointed and hung up.

Maybe it was for the best.  
He couldn't help, but feel betrayed, that Robin left the city, probably even the country or continent, without telling him goodbye.  
But if she stayed the night, he would have probably said something to her, he would have later regretted.  
He told himself, that it was for the best and that he should move on and forget it. But it was easier said than done.

Two months later, Barey came home after a hard day at work. He just wanted to take a hot shower and go to bed.  
He came round the corner and froze, when he saw a brunette woman sitting in front of his door.  
Her back against the wall, her arms around her legs. Her head rested on her knees, so her hair fell over her face and he couldn't see it.

She apparently heard him because she lifted her head and looked at him.  
Barneys heartbeat stopped for a second and raced afterwards. It was Robin.  
He had already suspected it, but he could still hardly believe, that it was really her.

"Hi", she said and smiled coyly at him.  
"What are you doing here?", he asked her shocked, without thinking.

Robin frowned and replied sarcastically: "Hello, Barney. It's nice to see you, too. If I want to come in? Yes, thank you!"

Barney sighed and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. He then unlocked the door and Robin went in and sat down on his couch, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
Barney went straight for his scotch bottle and grabbed a glass. He could really use a drink right now.

"Fancy a drink?", he asked her.  
"Just a coffee, please", she replied. "I'm really tired."

He had some leftover coffee from the morning, poured it into cup and put it into the microwave for her, while he downed his scotch in one gulp and poured himself a second one.

_And I thought, it couldn't be any worse_, Barney thought.

He brought her the coffee and sat down on the couch, with a lot of space between them.  
Neither of them said anything, while she sipped on her coffee and he swirled his tumbler.  
The silence was driving him crazy and he kind of exploded.

"What are you doing here?", he asked her harshly.  
Robin looked at him confused.  
"Why are you so mad at me?", she asked him.  
"Oh, well, maybe because you're suddenly sitting in front of my apartment. Two months after you left me, without a word, in the middle of the night, after I just poured my heart out to you", he explained.

"As if you've never done this before", she snapped at him.  
"I would NEVER do this to _you_", he said angrily.

Robin broke eye-contact and looked down.  
Barney waited for her to respond and was schocked, when he saw her shoulders shake.

_Is she crying?_

Robin sniffled and lifted her head. She was indeed crying. Heavy, big tears streamed down her face and Barneys stomach contracted at the sight.  
"I'm sorry", she sobbed out. "I shouldn't have come here. It was a mistake", she babbled and stood up from the couch.

Barney didn't want her to go. He didn't know, why. Okay, maybe he knew, why. But he didn't want to admit it. Not even to himself.  
"No. Robin, stay", he said and grabbed her wrist.  
"I'm sorry, too. I just had a really bad day and I didn't expect to see you here. Don't go."

Robin wiped away her tears and sat back down on the couch.  
"So... why are you here?", he asked her gently, while still holding her wrist.  
"Do you need something? Money, weapons, a kidney?", he asked her. Robin laughed and it broke the tension.

She was silent for a few moments, then she looked up at him.  
"I'm moving back to New York. Permanently", she told him.  
"Really?", he asked her unbelieving.  
"Yes. They offered me the position as the evenings news anchor back. I took it."

"Why?", Barney asked her. "I thought you loved being a foreign correspondent."  
"Yes, it is great. But I've done it for five years now and I miss New York", she said.

Then she looked down and continued quietly: "And I miss you. And the gang. I miss having friends and a home."  
She looked up again.  
"Do you think, we can be friends again?", she asked bashfully.

Barney smiled carefully.  
"Robin, we've always been friends. For a long time, we've been more, but other than that we've always been friends."  
"Really?", she asked.  
"Of course, we are friends", Barney said und rubbed her back consoling.  
"Thanks, Barney", she said and smiled at him. "Do you think the others will forgive me?", she asked.

"I'm sure, they will. They miss you and always seem sad, when your name is mentioned. Especially Lily. I think, you just need to apologize to Lily and they'll welcome you with their arms wide open", Barney said.  
"Will you be there?", she asked him. "I don't want to do this alone."  
"Then I'll be there", he reassured her.

Robin smiled at him, as tears started to fill her eyes.  
"Thank you", she said with her voice breaking and more tears coming to her eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

Barney couldn't stand seeing her cry. It's always been this way. It always broke his heart.  
"No, no, don't cry. It's okay", he said, pulled her against him and hugged her tightly.

Robin laid her arms around his torso and cried into his shoulder. It reminded him in the last time, they sat like this.

It was the night, they decided to get divorced.  
She had begun to cry when the word 'divorce' left his mouth, but she had nodded and agreed that it would be for the best.  
He had hugged her, just like he did it now, and they had made love one last time. Both of them crying during the whole time.

Robin had stopped crying and they just hugged each other. He felt the urge to kiss her and broke the hug to not give in.  
"Uuhm...", he said, breaking the silence. "Do you have an apartment, yet?", he asked her.  
"No, not yet. Right now I'm staying at a hotel", she explained. Barney nodded and brought some space between them.

Robin noticed it and thought, that it was for the best. Otherwise she might do something stupid.  
"So, when do you want to meet the others?", Barney asked.  
"Maybe, tommorow?", she asked.  
"Yes, we can meet here at six and go to MacLaren's together. I just need to call them and talk them into coming. Our nights at MacLaren's have become rare since Lily's gotten Maria."

Robin nodded and felt bad, that she'd missed out on so much in the last three years.  
Lily'd sent her a postcard, when her second daughter, Maria, had been born, but Robin had never responded.  
She hadn't even gotten to meet her. She had seen Luke only one or two times.

"Okay. I think, I should go now", Robin said. "It's been a long day and you're tired, too."  
"Yes, you're right", Barney said.  
They went to the door together and Barney opened it for her.

When she wanted to go, he pulled her into his arms again.  
"It's good to have you back", he wispered into her ear.  
"It's good to be back", she replied quietly.

They pulled away and Robin left the apartment.  
Barney closed the door, leaned against it and let out a heavy sigh.  
He really wondered, what the next day would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here it is! Sorry, for the long wait. But I don't have much time with work, family and several german stories, that I try to update regularly. I hope, you like it. Tell me what you think, please.

There was a knock on the door at six p.m. the next evening.

Barney opened the door. It was Robin. For a moment he felt guilty, but he had to admit, that he was surprised, she hadn't changed her mind and was really in front of him.

"Hi", she greeted him and smiled carefully.

It reminded him on their wedding day. He pushed these thoughts away and stepped aside to let her in.

"Hey, come in", he said.

"Thanks", Robin said as she walked through the door and he closed it behind her.

For a few seconds they just stood in his living room and looked at each other in awkward silence.

"So...", Barney started. "You ready to get this over with?", he asked her.

"Yeah, let's do this", Robin said in an attempt to sound more confident, than she felt.

"Okay", Barney said and wanted to open the door, but Robin got a hold on his arm and stopped him.

"But, uhm...", she stammered and released his arm. "I just wanted to know... uhm, how is your mom?", she asked quietly.

Barney stared at her speechles.

He had almost forgotten, that she knew. No one else outside of his family knew.

Why did she have to bring this up now?

Right now, he wanted to concentrate on making her a part of the group again. Not think about his mom.

But he knew, she wouldn't let it go now. He turned around, walked to the couch and sat down.

"She... she lives in the hospital now. Since last week. And she'll probably stay there, until... it's over."

"I'm so sorry, Barney", she told him sincerely, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, as she walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Thank you, Robin. But, honestly, it's okay. I made my peace with it", he said unconvincingly.

"You can't even say it out loud", Robin pointed out.

"I don't really like to talk about it", Barney admitted. "But I accepted it. I've always known, it would happen some day. I just didn't think, it would happen so soon."

Robin reached for his hand and squeezed it consolingly.

"Do the others know?", Robin asked him. Barney shook his head.

"No one knows. Well, no one but James and his family", he replied.

"How is he?", Robin asked to change the subject.

"Good. Sure, he is just as sad as I am, but Tom is a great support for him."

"How long have you known?", she asked him. She had the suspicion, that he knew for longer than two months.

There was a break in the conversation, in which Barney avoided eye contact.

He breathed deeply before he looked her in the eyes again and replied quietly: "Four months."

Robin pulled her hand away and looked hurt and offended.

"What's wrong?", he asked confused.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?", she asked accusingly.

"Why should I have?", he asked.

"I would have liked to know. And I would have been there for you", she replied.

Barney huffed unbelievingly.

"Yeah, right", he said sarcastically. "You would have hopped on the next plane, from wherever you were, to support your ex-husband. I hadn't seen you in over two years! Don't get me wrong, but I couldn't really trust you, Robin."

"Then, why did you tell me two months ago?", she asked.

"I just couldn't hold it in any longer. And even though, I kind of didn't want to trust you, I just had to tell you. I knew you were in New York and so... I called you."

"And I came", Robin said. "I want to be here for you, Barney. I want you to trust me."

Barney thought long of an answer.

"As your friend, I really appreciate the offer and want to trust you", he answered. "But as your ex-husband, I know it won't be easy."

"Could you please just try?", Robin asked.

"Okay", Barney said. " I'll try."

"Good", Robin said and smiled at him. "Soo... Can we go now?", she asked.

"Sure", Barney said and stood up from the couch. "The others are probably waiting."

"You didn't tell them, did you?", she asked.

"No, it's a surprise", he answered as they walked to the door. "I didn't tell them, you were coming tonight and they don't know you were here two months ago."

"I really hope, tonight won't be a disaster", Robin mumbled.

"It'll be fine", Barney reassured her and they left the apartment.

The rest of the gang was already in MacLaren's in the usual booth, waiting for Barney to arrive.

"So, does any of you have an idea, what's so important, that Barney ordered us here?", Ted asked, while tucking a strand of hair, behind Tracy's ear. She leanded her head on his shoulder and smiled tiredly.

"Doesn't he know how late it is for parents?", she asked.

"What do you think, how long he wants to stay here? Cassie has to be at home by ten", Lily said.

"I hope, this is a good surprise. We're missing 'Woodworthy Manor' because of this meeting", Marshall complained grumpily.

Wendy came to the booth and placed a tray with five beers on the table.

"There he is", Lily said and pointed to the entrance, where Barney just came around the corner.

Barney smiled and waved his hand, but didn't come over to them. They looked confused as he turned back around and talked to someone, the others couldn't see.

"Come on. It will be fine", they heard him say.

Robin stood in the spot right between the entrance and the window. She had seen the others through the window and stopped, before they could see her.

"I can't do it. This was a bad idea", she said to Barney, who turned back to her.

"Come on. It will be fine", he told her, but she didn't believe it.

"They probably hate me", she said. "And I deserve it. I am such a horrible person. I shouldn't have left you all like this. I deserve to be all alone."

"You're not a horrible person. And you're not alone. I'm here", Barney replied to her rambling.

Robin just looked at him, unsure of how to answer.

"Trust me?", Barney asked and, without thinking, held his hand out for her to take.

Then he realised, what he just said.

How could he expect her to trust him, after he just told her in his apartment, that he couldn't trust her yet?

Robin was surprised and looked at his hand sceptically. She thought about his question, looked him in the eyes and knew her answer within seconds. Even though they hadn't been in touch for years and it was crazy, it only took one look into his beautiful blue eyes to realize: Yes, she still trusted him.

Barney just wanted to pull his hand away and say 'Never mind', when Robin suddenly laid her hand into his.

She smiled at him and he couldn't help smiling back, as he closed his fingers around her hand.

"Come on", he said again and pulled on her hand gently.

The others watched and their eyes widened in shock as Barney Stinson walked to the table, on his hand, his ex-wife and their former best friend Robin Scherbatsky.

When they came to a stop on the table, they just stared at each other in awkward silence. Until Barney broke it.

"Hey! Look, who visited me yesterday!", he said much too cheerfully, while gesturing to Robin, who stood there, feeling uncomfortable. "It's Robin."

"We can see her, Barney", Ted said.

"Is she real?", Marshall asked in a whisper.

Robin laughed, way too loud. She stopped and cleared her throat, when she noticed, no one was laughing with her.

"Hi", she said and waved at the others.

"Hey", Ted, Tracy and Marshall mumbled. But Lily didn't even look at her.

"I know, I was a terrible friend...", she started.

"You can say that again", Lily interrupted her.

"Lily, I'm so sorry."

"For what?", Lily asked, getting up and louder. "For leaving us from one day to the next? For cutting us out of your life? For not returning our calls, postcards or e-mails?"

"For everything!", Robin shouted desperately. "There is no way to say, how sorry I am. There is no excuse for what I did."

"Damn right", Lily confirmed.

"But I feel really bad and I missed you all so much", Robin said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"And now, what? You thought, you apologize and everything is good again?", Lily asked. "And anyways, why are you here?"

"I'm moving back to New York."

"Really? I thought you loved being a foreign correspondent", said Tracy.

"I did", said Robin. "But it's time to return home. I miss New York." She looked Lily in the eyes and said: "I miss my family."

Lily tried her hardest to hold back tears.

"Oh, crap", she said. "I just can't hate you." She turned to Marshall and asked him: "Why can't I hate her?" Marshall smiled and shrugged.

"Come here", Lily said and pulled the taller woman into a tight hug. Robin laid her arms around Lily, returned the hug and allowed the tears to leak out of her eyes.

"Awww! Welcome home", Marshall said and wrapped his arms around Robin and his wife.

Now that the ice was broken, the others stood up and hugged Robin as well. They all sat back down and Barney took two chairs from another table for him and Robin.

"You know what, Robin?", Lily said. "We forgive you, but you've been very mean. I will take your shoes away, until you deserve them back."

She pointed at Robins new red pumps and Robin smiled.

"I missed your sense of justice", she said. "Can I keep them for tonight?"

"Okay, give them to me tomorrow", Lily said and signaled Wendy to come over.

"Oh, hey, Robin", Wendy said. "Long time no see. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. And you?", Robin replied.

"Just great! I'm engaged."

"Wow! Congratulation.

"Thank you. So...Scotch?", she asked.

"No, thanks. I'll have an ice tea", Robin replied. "Still exhausted from the flight. I just landed very late yesterday."

Everyone nodded sympathically.

"Where have you been?", Tracy asked her.

"Well, let's see...", Robin answered. "I've been in Cairo for a while last year. After that they sent me to Bangladesh, before they forced me to take two weeks off. I spent the last two months in Peru", she explained.

_Indeed a different continent_, Barney thought to himself.

They talked more and caught up on everything, that happened in the past few years.

"Where are you living now?", Robin asked Marshall and Lily later.

"We have a house five minutes away from Ted and Tracy's house", Marshall answered.

"Yeah, and we barely meet in the city anymore", Barney said, clearly annoyed by this.

"Oh, come on, Barney. Admit it, you love the weekly barbecues", Ted said and Barney rolled his eyes.

"Yes, the barbecues are good. But the neighborhood is totally lame."

"The next one is on Sunday. You have to come", Lily said to Robin.

"Of course!", Robin said excited.

"We have to go now", Marshall said. "Our babysitter has to be home by ten. Fortunately, she lives next to us."

" I'll call you tomorrow, okay?", Robin asked Lily.

"I hope so", Lily answered and hugged her good-bye.

Ted, Tracy, Robin and Barney left soon afterwards.

Outside they hailed a cab and Barney and Robin agreed to let Tracy and Ted take it, since Tracy seemed to have had a drink too much. She giggled all the time and called the others by nicknames.

Ted was obviously _Teddy-bear_, _Pooh-bear_ or _Mr. Architect_. Barney was called _Swarley_ or _Diaper-Man_. And she called Robin _Sparkles_ and one time _Second-Base-Runaway-Bride._

Ted and Barney had to help her into the cab, while Tracy giggled uncontrollably.

"Hey, Teddy-bear! He... he's fumbling! Go, you have to t-teach him a lesson", she stammered drunkenly and pointed at Barney.

"Okay, Honey. I'll talk to him", Ted spoke in a soft voice. "Careful, with your head" he instructed, as she a sat down on the backseat.

"I can't believe, you're still not married", Robin said to Ted.

"Well, there was always something in the way. Mostly, it was a pregnancy", he said with a laugh and a shrug of his shoulders.

Robin shook her head smiling.

"As long as you're happy, everything's okay", she said.

"We're really happy", Ted insured her and climbed into the cab, next to his fiancee.

"See you on Sunday?", he asked them.

"Sure", Barney said casually.

"You bet!", Robin reassured him and closed the door of the cab, which drove away almose immediately.

Barney hailed a second cab and held the door open for Robin.

"Oh, you can take it, if you want", Robin told him.

"Nah, I'm fine", he said and waved it off.

"Thank you, Barney", she said earnestly.

"It's just a cab", he said confused.

"No, I mean... Thanks for your help today", she explained.

Barney smiled at her choice of words, because he remembered a situation, in which he said the exact same sentence to her. He decided to answer in the same way, she did then.

"Yeah, sure", he said casually.

Robin just wanted to climb into the car, when Barney thought of something.

He should ask her. She would probably say no, but he didn't want her to get mad at him for not asking. He remembered, how much it bothered her, that he didn't tell her sooner about his mom's illness.

"Robin, wait", he said and she looked at him questioningly.

"I, I'm visiting my mom tomorrow. Do you... want to come with me?", he asked.

Robin starred at him astonished. She didn't know how to answer.

On the one hand, she would like to see Loretta again. On the other hand, she was her _Ex_-mother-in-law.

"Eehm, I don't know. Wouldn't that be weird?", she asked him.

"I don't think so", he answered. "My mom always liked you. But you don't have to, I just thought..."

"Okay", she interrupted him.

"Really?", he asked surprised. But clearly positively surprised.

"Yes", she answered. "When do you want to go?", she asked.

Barney thought about it for a short while.

"I thought of 11 a.m.?", he answered unsure.

"Suits me fine", Robin answered.

"Meet at my place?", Barney asked. "At quarter to eleven?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow", Robin said and got into the cab.

"Bye", Barney said and closed the door.

He watched after her, until the cab disappeared behind a corner.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Surprise! I guess, some of you didn't think I would continue with this story. Turns out, writing an english fanfiction is much more difficult, than I thought it would be.

I finally decided in which time exactly this story takes place. Barney's mom found out about her cancer in May 2019. Barney told Robin and slept with her in July. And now, that she moves back to New York, it's September.

o

o

o

o

o

Robin and Barney met at Barney's apartment at quarter to eleven the next day. They took a cab to the hospital and got into the elevator. Most of the time, they were quiet. Not speaking, because they didn't know, what about, other than his mom's illness. And they didn't want to talk about this.

Barney pressed the button for the fourth floor. Robin took a look at the information board, which was screwed to the elevator wall. The fourth floor consisted of the children's ward, the neonatal ward and the paliative care.

Robin gulped.

Loretta was neither a child, nor a newborn, which could only mean, she was stationed in the paliative care unit.

Robin knew, it was a station, especially for patients with uncurable illnesses. It focused on providing relief and improving quality of life. Most patients lived there, until they died.

Robin already knew, Loretta would die, but reading it on this board made it so much more real.

They exited the elevator together in a hallway. There was a glass door to the right with the words 'Neonatal and Children's Ward' written on it. An identical door to the left said 'Paliative Care'. They went through the left door, passed by many doors until Barney came to a halt in front of a door, that looked exactly like the other ones.

"Is it okay for you to wait here for a moment?", Barney asked her carefully.

"Okay, but why?", asked Robin.

"Well, like I said, my mom always liked you, but..." He hestitated. "She hasn't been your biggest fan, since the divorce."

"Oh", Robin said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Well, that's understandable, I guess."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. I just want to prepare her, she doesn't expect you here", Barney explained.

"Or, I could just go", she suggested.

"No, no. Believe me, everything's gonna be okay", Barney responded quickly. "Just... wait here for a moment, please."

He gestured to a chair not far down the hallway.

"Okay", Robin said and nodded. She said down on the chair and Barney entered the room from his mom.

Loretta Stinson was lying in bed, watching TV and turned her head to the door, when it opened.

"Barney", she said, grabbed the remote from the bedside table and turned the TV off.

"Hey, mom", Barney greeted his mother. "How are you feeling today?", he asked her, while closing the door.

"Much better, now that my wuv-wuv is here", she answered smiling.

"Mom, I'm not alone here", he told her. "There's someone outside, who would like to see you, too."

His mother looked at him surprised.

"Did you finally tell your friends?", she asked him.

She had wanted him to tell his friends for weeks, because she thought, that it would be better for him to have someone to be there for him, other than his brother.

"Well, one of them", Barney answered unsure.

"Doesn't matter. I'm just glad, you finally told someone", she said.

"Remember this feeling", Barney murmured.

Now Loretta looked confused.

"Why would I have to remember this feeling?", she asked and Barney took a deep breath, before answering: "It's Robin."

This revelation was followed with dead silence.

"Robin? Like, your ex-wife Robin?", Loretta finally asked horrified.

"Yes", Barney answered.

"Why? What... Are you dating again?", she wanted to know.

"No, no, that's not it. She's moving back to New York and we decided to be friends", Barney explained.

"How can you want to be friends with this woman?", Loretta asked aghast. "She broke your heart! How can you just forgive her?"

"Mom, it takes two to divorce", Barney said, his tone making it clear, that he tolerated no protest.

"She offered me an out and I took it. I could have fought for our marriage, but I didn't. So please stop blaming this on her alone!"

"I don't know, why you brought her here, Barney. I don't want to see this person", Loretta said.

"Mom, she really likes you. And I know, you like her, too. You're just mad at her, because that's your job, as my mother."

"I'm just worried, that she'll hurt you again, wuv-wuv", Loretta said, more softly now.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm a grown man and can take care of myself."

"I will always worry about you. I'm your mother and that is my job, too", she told him and Barney sighed.

"I really want her back in my life, as a friend. So, could you please be nice?", he asked.

"Okay, I'll behave", Loretta said.

"Thanks", Barney said. "I'll let her in, okay?", he asked.

"Sure", his mother said and shrugged.

Barney opened the door and Robin looked up from the magazine, she was currently reading in.

"Come in", he said and Robin put the magazine aside and followed him, into his mom's room.

"Hello, Loretta", she greeted, when she entered.

"Hello, Robin. You look good", Loretta said.

"Oh, thank you", Robin answered surprised. She didn't expect Loretta to compliment her.

"How are you?", she asked Loretta, while sitting down on a chair.

"Great. Never been better in my life", she answered sarcastically.

"Mom", Barney hissed angrily at her.

"No, she's right", Robin said, not wanting Barney to defend her. "It was a stupid question. I'm sorry."

Barney looked at his mom prompting and she answered Robin. "It's okay."

There were a few seconds of silence, before Loretta turned to Barney.

"How is the writing going?", she asked him.

"Great, it progresses", he answered.

"The writing?", Robin asked.

"Oh, yeah, I haven't told you yet", Barney said. "I'm writing a book."

"Really? You're writing a real book? What kind of book?", Robin asked excited.

"I'm publishing a second Bro Code", Barney answered.

"Wow", Robin said. "I'm impressed, Barney."

"So, Robin?", Loretta asked her. "What have you done lately?"

"Oh, well, I traveled a lot. Many different countries", she answered.

"I bet, that was exciting", Loretta said.

"Yes, it was. And all the different cultures were so interesting."

"Good. At least one of you two is happy with the divorce", she said bitterly.

"Mom!", Barney scolded her.

"I... eehm... Excuse me, please", she said and got up from her chair.

"Robin, wait", Barney said and wanted to follow her, but she turned around and held her hand out in front of her.

"No! I just need some fresh air. Alone. I'll be back in a few minutes."

With that she turned around again and left the room.

Barney turned around and looked at his mother accusingly.

"I can't remember her being so sensitive", she said bewildered.

o

o

o

o

o

AN: I know, it's a little short, but the next one is almost finished and will be up sooner this time. Please let me know, what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here is the next chapter. It continues from the previous one and - unfortunately - it's not as long as I hoped it would be. I hope you like it, though. Thanks for reading and reviews are very welcome :)

o

o

o

o

o

20 minutes later Robin still hasn't returned and Barney started to worry, that something happened.

"Maybe, I should go after her, look if she's okay", he said.

"Why do you care so much?", his mother asked him.

"I just do, okay? Why did you say this?", he asked her.

"I thought, she could handle the truth", Loretta answered.

"I'm going after her", Barney said and wanted to leave the room.

"You're sleeping with her", his mom suddenly said, realization and astonishment in her voice.

Barney stopped and turned around.

"Whaaaat? N-no! I'm not", he said in a high-pitched voice and his mom looked at him, clearly not believing him.

"Well, not... recently", he then admitted.

"When?", Loretta asked and Barney sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Two months ago", he answered quietly.

"Oh, Barney", his mother said.

"It was just one night. It meant nothing", he said.

Loretta's disapproving look made it clear, that she didn't believe him.

"Gotta go now", Barney said and left the room.

o

o

o

o

o

Barely two minutes later, Robin came back into the room and was surprised, when she saw that Barney was gone.

"Where's Barney?", she asked.

"Looking for you", Loretta answered.

"Oh", Robin said and sat down on the chair again.

She looked at Loretta and couldn't believe, this was the same strong woman, she met more than 10 years ago.

Her skin was as pale as the bed sheets, she lay under. It seemed as if she lost quite some weight and her hand on the blanket looked bony.

After a few moments of silence, Loretta spoke up.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Robin. I'm sorry", she said.

"No, it's okay", Robin waved it off. "You have been much friendlier, than I expected", she told her.

"Barney asked me to", Loretta answered. "He still cares a lot for you and so I decided to trust you for now. Otherwise he might kill me, before the cancer has the chance to do so."

"You seem to be taking this pretty lightly", Robin said surprised.

"I knew, this day would come", Loretta answered and looked out of the window. "I had a really good life. If I could go back in time, I would do everything the exact same way."

"Really?", Robin asked.

"Really", Loretta confirmed. "There's nothing I regret." She turned her head to Robin.

"Can you say the same, Robin?"

Robin opened her mouth, but didn't speak. She lowered her gaze to the floor and bit her lower lip.

"I thought so", Loretta said. Robin just lifted her head and wanted to answer, when the door suddenly flew open.

"I can't find her", Barney said, but then his eyes landed on Robin. "Oh, you're here", he said.

"Yeah, I'm here", she answered.

"I was... looking for you, I couldn't find you."

He had looked in the cafeteria, outside the hospital, in the hallway. He didn't know, how he could have missed her.

His gaze suddenly went back and forth between Robin and his mother.

"Is everything okay in here?", he asked them.

"Yeah", said Robin hastily.

"Sure", his mom confirmed. "Just two women talking."

"Okay", Barney said, not really believing them.

o

o

o

A few minutes later, they said goodbye, because Barney's mom became tired and he wanted to write on his book some more.

In the cab, Barney tried to broach the subject again.

"Did my mom say something?", he asked Robin suddenly.

"What?", Robin asked. She honesty had no idea, what he was talking about.

"Before I came back into the room, did my mom offend you in any way?", he asked her.

"No, why would you think that?", Robin answered.

"I don't know, the vibe in the room was so weird", he explained.

"She didn't offend me. Everything's okay."

"Really?", Barney asked.

"Really. Seriously, Barney, leave it alone!", she said and turned her gaze out of the window.

"Okay", Barney said abashed.

Shortly after that, the cab stopped in front of MacLaren's, where Robin wanted to meet up with Lily.

She reached for the door handle and mumbled "See ya", without looking at him.

"Wait", Barney said and grabbed her wrist and Robin turned around immediately. He let go of her.

"Are you mad at me?", he asked her confused. He had the feeling, but he didn't know, what he could have said to upset her.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to fight", he apologized nonetheless.

"I'm not mad", Robin answered and sighed. "You did nothing wrong. I'm just tired."

Barney frowned confused and took a look at his watch. It was just after one o'clock. He looked back up at Robin and lifted his eyebrows questioningly.

"I know", Robin said. "Your mom and me aren't as close as we used to be. Nevertheless this visit hasn't been easy for me", she explained.

And it was the truth. Seeing Loretta Stinson this vulnerable and helpless was not something she liked. It was kind of disturbing and she could have done well without that.

Barney remembered, how he felt after he visited his mother in hospital for the first time, two weeks ago. He slowly began to nod.

"Thanks for coming with me today", he said and smiled carefully at her. "I know, it hasn't exactly been fun, but today, it was much easier than the few times I visited her alone."

"Never mind", Robin answered and smiled back at him.

"Do you think, you would like to accompany me again?", Barney asked her.

"I'll think about it", Robin answered still smiling.

"Bye, Barney", she said then and exited the cab.

"See you later", Barney answered and waved after her.

o

o

o

Half an hour later, Lily came into the bar to meet with Robin, just like they agreed the previous evening.

They hugged and Lily said down across from her. They chatted for a few minutes, before Robin put her purse in her lap.

"I've got something for you", she said, opened the zipper, took her red pumps out and put them on the table.

Lily started grinning and took the shoes.

"Thank you. I'm so glad, we have the same shoe size", she said, while looking closely at the shoes. Then she put them into her own bag.

"So, what have you done today?", she asked Robin. "Did you start working, yet?"

"No", Robin answered. "I'm starting in two weeks from tomorrow. I, ehm, hung out with Barney."

"Oh", Lily just said in a weird tone of voice.

"What?", Robin asked.

"Nothing", Lily said hastily.

"No, tell me", Robin insisted.

"Well, it's just... I was wondering, what is there between you and Barney? Are you dating again?"

"No, no. It's nothing like that", Robin hurried to say. "We decided to be friends again. That's it. Just friends."

Lily looked at her sceptically.

"Robin, it's you and Barney", she said. "Do you honestly think the two of you can ever be just friends?"

Robin thought about it and smiled uncertainly.

"We'll see", she answered, while shrugging with her shoulders.

Lily reached out and grabbed Robins hand, which lay on the table.

"Robin, we're all really glad to have you back", she told her smiling. "And we don't want to lose you again. So, I really hope, this friends-thing between you and Barney will work out."

Robin smiled as well and answered: "I hope so, too."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Do you know this situation? You open a chapter and see a long author's note. You think about skipping it, but then you think: What if it says something important?

I have only one request: Please, read the author's note at the end of the chapter!

Have fun with this chapter!

o

o

o

o

o

Almost two weeks went by and everything seemed fine.

It looked like Barney and Robin were really just friends.

Nobody noticed the way they flinched when their hands touched accidentally. They way they sometimes looked at each other, when they were haunted by memories of their past. The way they laughed way to loud at each others jokes.

Their friends didn't seem to notice. And if they did, they ignored it, just like Barney and Robin themselves.

Robin knew that she was fooling Barney and herself. Nothing was normal and sooner or later, the truth would come out.

It was sooner. And it started on this Sunday night.

o

o

o

Barney sat on his couch in front of the TV, when there was a knock on his door.

He frowned and wondered, who that could be. He stood up and went to open the door.

It was Robin.

"Hey", he greeted her surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, ehm... Can I come in?", she asked him.

"Sure", Barney said and stepped to the side.

He noticed then that Robin was dragging a wheelie case behind her.

"Are you leaving?", he asked her shocked.

He couldn't believe, that she was leaving again.

He thought, she really meant it, when she said, she wanted to move back and be friends again.

Robin noticed the shocked and hurt expression on his face and hurried to assure him otherwise.

"No! Barney, I'm not leaving. Can we please talk?", she asked him.

"Okay. Let's take a seat", he answered uncertainly and sat down on his couch again.

He switched the TV off and turned his full attention to Robin.

"So... What's up?", he asked, trying to sound casual.

"You remember Mr. Adams?", Robin asked. "My boss?"

"Of course", Barney said.

"When I told him, I wanted to move back to New York, he wanted me here as soon as possible and offered to pay for a hotel room, until I found an apartment", she told him.

"He called me on Friday to ask, wether I had already found something. When I told him no, he said it was okay. But he forgot to call the hotel reception and extend my stay. They gave my room to someone else and I was forced to move out", she concluded.

She looked down nervously and wrung her hands.

"I... I don't know, where to spend the night and I thought, maybe..."

"Don't say another word", Barney interrupted her and rose to his feet. Robin looked at him questioningly.

"I'll get a pillow, blanket and sheets", he said as he walked to his bedroom.

"Thank you so much, Barney!", Robin said. "It's just for tonight, I promise."

"It's no problem, Robin. You can stay as long as you need to!", he called from the other room.

Moments later, he returned with the beddings and a pile of clothes under his arms.

"The bedroom's all yours", he declared.

"What?", Robin asked surprised, but understood the meaning behind his words in the same moment.

"No, I'll sleep on the couch", she said.

"Don't be silly, Robin", Barney said. "Take the bed."

"Barney, this is your apartment!", Robin protested. "I don't want to make you sleep on the couch."

"It's okay, really", he assured her. "I have to get up early, anyway. This way, I won't disturb you."

"Barney...", Robin started.

He put his hands on her shoulders and locked eyes with her.

"Don't make me beg you, Scherbatsky", he said earnestly. "You know, you don't stand a chance against my puppy dog eyes."

Robin laughed lightly, looked down and shook her head. When she looked up at him again, she said: "You're a-unbelievable."

She felt her cheeks burn and hoped, Barney wouldn't notice, how she blushed under her make-up.

She was shocked by herself. She almost told him, he was an idiot.

Barney just shrugged and let go of her.

"I know", he said and disappeared into the bathroom.

Robin shook her head about herself and walked into the bedroom.

It looked the same way as before she moved in with him.

A single pillow and blanket on his king size bed, no decorations, no personal items. The sight made her sad.

She opened her wheelie case and took out a pair of shorts and a top to wear overnight.

After getting changed, she slipped under the blanket, pulled it up and tucked it under her chin.

Recently, she had been cold at night, but she didn't want to ask Barney for another blanket. He had already done so much for her.

The door opened and Barney stuck his head in.

"Are you comfy?", he asked her.

"Yeah, everythging's fine. Thanks again for letting me stay", she answered smiling.

"Forget about it", he said and waved it off. "Good night, Robin."

"Night, Barney", she replied and he left.

Robin snuggled up into the blanket. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

o

o

o

o

o

Barney was awoken by his alarm clock at 6 AM the next day.

He drank a cup of coffee, showered, got dressed and wanted to leave for work.

He still worked undercover for GNB in another division.

Just when he went to open the door, he heard quick steps, going from the bedroom to the bathroom.

The bathroom door slammed shut. Regardless, Barney could clearly hear the sound of throwing up.

Immediately, Barney was worried about Robin.

His gaze shot to the front door, then to the bathroom door and back to the front door.

Eventually he put his briefcase down and went to the bathroom.

He pushed the doorhandle down and slowly opend the door a crack, just as Robin flushed the toilet.

She was hunched over the toilet and breathed heavily through her mouth.

Sniffling, she put a strand of hair behind her ear.

Barney came in and Robin turned around surprised.

"Hey", he greeted her softly and closed the door behind himself.

"No, no, get out, Barney, please!", Robin asked.

She didn't want him to see her like this. She felt weak and powerless.

"It's okay", Barney said and kneeled down behind her. "Not the first time, I see you ill."

He began to rub circles on her back comfortingly.

It felt so good.

Robin closed her eyes and relaxed for a few seconds, before straightening herself again.

"Barney, you have to go to work", Robin said.

"Don't be silly", Barney said. "I'm not leaving you now."

"You can't help me with this!", Robin said and shuddered, when a chill went down her spine.

"Let me try", he said.

Robin felt terrible.

Why did he have to be so damn nice to her?

It made everything harder for her. She was angry at herself and this whole situation.

She couldn't stay calm anymore and kind of exploded.

"I don't want your help, Barney! This is your fault!", she screamed at him.

Barney's hand froze on her back and she regretted her words.

She turned around to look at him.

"Barney...", she began, but he had already gotten up and stared at her angry.

"What is wrong with you?", he shouted. "What happened to the wonderful woman, I fell in love with?"

"Barney, I'm s-"

"You say, you want to be friends, but you don't act like it", he screamed, while pacing back and forth in the small room.

"What did I do to you? I accepted your apology, I helped you reunite with the gang. I let you sleep in my bed, for god's sake! And anyway, how could you being sick, be my fault?", he asked her out of breath.

"I'm not sick, Barney, I'm pregnant!", Robin screamed, so he would hear her.

Barney stared at her speechless.

His heartbeat increased and his breath caught in his throat. Everything around him started to spin.

"What?", he asked in a whisper, not believing his ears.

Robin's eyes filled with tears and she avoided eyecontact. She felt incredibly guilty.

She'd known, she had to tell him. She had planned on doing it soon. But not like this.

"I'm pregnant", she repeated calmly and clearly.

Then she put her forehead on the toilet seat and cried, watched the tears fall into the water in the toilet bowl.

Barney stumbled a step backwards, until his back hit the door.

He let himself glide down on it and his butt hit the floor.

His fault could only mean one thing.

He was going to be a father.

o

o

o

o

o

AN: I hope, at least some of you are surprised by this development. And I hope, I won't lose readers, because of this. I know, not everyone is a fan of B/R-pregnancy stories. I'm not that into them myself. And from my german stories, I already know, that I am not good at writing them. So, this won't be a normal pregnancy story. This story will be about, how the pregnancy forces Robin and Barney to talk about things and brings them back together. But, of course, it will contain pregnancy topics, like ultrasound and a growing stomach. I hope, you stick with my story and thanks for reading. Please leave a review, I would love to read, what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry... I could go on like this for hours. ****_That's_**** how sorry I am for the long wait. This chapter is quite a bit longer than some of the others, but I wish it would be even longer to make up for the long wait. The truth is : I don't know, how to continue this story. I know, how I want it to end and I have a few scenes in mind, that I want to include, but I have problems making it into one coherent story. So, it could be a while untill the next chapter and I apologize in advance.**

Barney took two glasses out of his cupboard. He filled the first one with scotch and went to the sink.

He filled the empty glass with water out of the tap. Then he looked at the scotch glass and poured the content into the drain, sighing.

He wanted to be clear for this conversation and filled it with water, as well.

After turning off the tap, he returned to the couch with the glasses and handed one of them to Robin, who already sat there.

"Thanks", she said, when she took it from him and took a sip of the water.

He sat down next to her and they sat there in silence for a few moments, until Barney cleared his throat.

"So... you're pregnant", he said.

"No comments on my boobs, please", Robin answered with a small smile.

Barney smiled back, before he became serious again.

"I thought, you couldn't have children", he said confused.

"Yeah, I thought so, too", Robin answered. "But apparently, the chances were just really slim. So slim, that doctor Sonya thought, it wasn't necessary to mention it."

"When did you find it out?", Barney asked.

"I've known for three weeks now", Robin replied.

o

o

o

Three weeks earlier in Peru:

Robin was on her way from the hotel, she was staying at, to work.

As almost always, she didn't have time for breakfast and stopped at a supermarket to buy something to eat on the way.

She grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water and had to wait in line on the checkstand.

The bottle slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor. Robin bent down to pick it up and when she came up again, the whole shop was spinning. Robin sighed irritated. She had felt these fits of dizziness often in the past few weeks. It usually stopped after a few seconds or as soon as she ate something.

But this time, it was different. Her knees became weak and she grabbed onto the checkout for support.

There was a buzzing in her ears and breathing felt hard.

Robin felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head abruptly, which made her feel even worse.

"¿Estás bien?", a young woman with long, dark hair asked her, a concerned look on her face.

Robin's baffled mind needed a few seconds to understand, that the woman asked her, whether she was okay.

She carefully shook her head no, because she really didn't feel okay. Her view became blurred and constricted.

Robin saw, how the young woman said something to the cashier, but she barely heard anything, when her world became dark.

She didn't witness anymore, how she hit the floor.

o

o

When Robin woke up again, she was laying on a bed. She sat up carefully and looked around. It took her only seconds to realize, she was in a hospital room.

"Hello?", she called out, before remembering, that she was in Peru.

"¿Hola?", she asked.

A blond woman in her thirties, wearing a white coat, entered the room.

"Mrs. Scherbatsky, hello. Good to see, that you're awake. I'm Doctor Aria Martin", she said in perfect English.

"Are you American?", Robin asked her.

"Yes, I moved here two years ago. My colleagues got me as soon as they realized, you're American as well", she explained.

"How did they know that", Robin asked confused.

"Apparently, you're speaking in your sleep", doctor Martin told her smiling.

"Oh", Robin said and blushed slightly.

She remembered, that Barney once told her about that.

He had said, it didn't bother him and that he found it kind of cute.

She forgot about it, because she hadn't been with someone over night for three years.

"Do you remember, what happened?", the doctor asked her.

"I passed out in the supermarket, right?", Robin asked, just to be sure.

"Exactly. And do you have an idea, why?"

"I haven't eaten anything today. I was about to, really. I just wanted to buy something", Robin assured her.

"How many hours per night do you sleep?", the woman asked.

"I don't know...", Robin answered unsure. "About four or five."

"Mrs. Scherbatsky", the other woman began. "Healthy eating and a regular sleep pattern are very important for your wholesomeness."

Robin mentally rolled her eyes.

That's, what every doctor in the past five years told her, but they had no idea, how stressful and time-consuming her job was.

"Especially in your condition", the doctor finished.

Robin's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"My condition?", she asked.

"Yes. If you don't take better care of yourself, you could lose the baby."

"The WHAT?", Robin asked shocked.

Doctor Martin looked taken aback by her surprise.

"You're pregnant, Mrs. Scherbatsky. Didn't you know that?", she asked.

Robin looked at her speechless for a few seconds.

"No, I'm not", she then answered resolute. "This has to be a mistake."

"Mrs. Scherbatsky...", the doctor started.

"Call me, Robin, please", Robin said.

It bothered her to be called "Mrs" and she didn't want to tell her, that she wasn't married (anymore).

"Robin", Doctor Martin said. "I already did a few tests, to see if everything was okay and there is no mistaking the results. You are definitively seven weeks pregnant."

"That's not possible, I can't have kids", Robin said desperate.

Doctor Martin misinterpreted her words.

"Well, there are ways to cope with an unwanted pregnancy", she said. "There is the possibility of an adoption. Or I could refer you to a specialist. An abortion is possible until the 12th week."

"No!", Robin interrupted her. "I mean, I can't. Years ago, I was told, that I'm infertile and will never have children", Robin explained.

"Well, that was obviously a mistake."

"I've never wanted children", Robin said, more to herself than the other woman.

"As I said, you have different possibilities where to go from now."

"No", Robin answered. "I can't, not yet."

She had done the math and knew, what she had to do first.

_Barney has to know it._

o

o

o

"After that, I called my boss and told him, that I wanted to move back to New York", Robin said. "At first, he was against it. He said, it would be a step back and that I was the best foreign correspondent, they ever had. But when I told him, I was pregnant, he agreed fairly quickly."

She shrugged.

"Guess, he thought, I would quit otherwise."

"Wow", Barney said and leaned back against the backrest of the couch.

"Yeah", Robin agreed and looked down at her hands, which were interwined in her lap.

Barney sat back up again and took a deep breath.

"I know, you never wanted this", he said carefully. "And I told you, I didn't need kids, and I really meant it. But... I don't know", he said and turned to look at her.

Robin looked at him, scared of his next words.

"Maybe, this is right", he said. "This could be a new start for us. Maybe, this was supposed to h..."

"I'm not sure, if I'll have it", she interrupted him quickly, before he could say something, that would be embarrassing for both of them.

"What do you mean?", he asked her taken aback.

"I mean, that I still have two weeks left to make this decision", she told him cautiously.

"Robin, you can't have an abortion!", Barney said.

"Barney, this is my decision", Robin said, clearly getting angry at him.

"I know, I just think, you shouldn't rush this decision. I don't want you to later regret it."

"I can't do this", Robin said frustrated, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know nothing about being a mother and I don't want to give up my career. I'm thirty-nine years old and alone."

"I'm right here, Robin", Barney said. "I won't let you alone with this."

"It's easy for you to say that, now", Robin answered him. "You're not the one with a human growing inside you. If you change your mind, you can just go away. I can't!"

"I would never leave my child like that! You know that, Robin", Barney said offended.

"I'm sorry", Robin said guiltily. "You're right, I know that. It's just... I'm really scared."

"Robin, I'll be here for you. You can trust me, I'm not leaving."

"I have to think about this. And even if I keep it for now, I could still give it up for adoption after the birth. I don't know, what I will do."

"I just want you to think about it and know, that I'll support your decision, no matter, what", Barney assured her.

"Okay, thank you", Robin said.

They sat in silence again, until Robin broke it.

"Barney?", she asked and he looked up at her.

"I don't want anyone to know, yet", she told him.

"Uuhm, Robin, you can't really keep it from them. I mean, they'll notice", Barney said, while pointing at her still flat stomach.

"I know", she said. "And I will tell them, just not yet. So, promise me, you won't tell them. Please?"

"Okay", Barney answered. "I promise."

He looked at his watch and sighed.

"I'm too late for work, but I can still make it to the next meeting."

"I'm really sorry, Barney. I should have told you sooner."

"It's okay", Barney said and stood up from the couch. "I have to go now, but you have to promise me, that you'll still be here, when I come back. Okay?"

"Okay", Robin answered. "I promise, I won't leave the country, this time."

He smiled at her and she could see the relief in his eyes. Then he turned around and left.


End file.
